Human Scenario
Human Scenario คือโหมด Scenario โหมดที่สอง ใน Counter-Strike Online ภาพรวม Human Scenario เป็นโหมดการต่อสู้ระหว่างผู้เล่น กับกองกำลังขนาดใหญ่ ที่เรียกว่า Vanguard troop ผู้เล่นะต้องเอาชีวิตรอดจากการถูกโจมตี และสำเร็จภารกิจตามแผนที่นั้นๆ 1 ในนั้น คือ ทำลายล้างศัตรูให้หมดภายในเวลาที่กำหนด (บางแผนที่ไม่กำหนดเวลา) เพื่อไปยังรอบถัดไป หรือ ไปยังพื้นที่ถัดไป ศัตรูจะถืออาวุธ แล้วยิงศัตรูที่ตรวจจับได้ ผู้เล่นสามารถใช้ไอเท็ม Battle Revival, Round Retry, Emergency Medicine และ Sentry gun ในโหมดนี้ ผู้เล่นควรใช้อาวุธที่ยิงรัว พลังโจมตีกำลังดี และแม่นยำ ผู้เล่นควรระลึกเสมอว่า โหมดนี้ จะต้องสู้ในระยะกลาง-ไกล เนื้อเรื่อง Desert Storm= หลังจากที่พวกเราได้รับตัวอย่างวิจัยของศพ Phobos มาจากสถานที่ที่ไม่ปรากฏชื่อ กองกำลังของเราได้เริ่มขนส่งมันไปยังสำนักงานใหญ่ พวกเราตัดสินใจที่จะใช้เส้นทางอ้อมผ่านทางทะเลทราย เพื่อเส้นทางที่ปลอดภัยกว่า ในขณะที่เดินทางอยู่ในทะเลทรายนั้น กองทัพขนาดใหญ่เริ่มบุกเข้าโจมตีพวกเรากะทันหัน เนื่องจากการจู่โจมอย่างกะทันหันนี้ พวกเราต้องหาที่หลบอย่างรวดเร็ว และซ่อนตัวในสถานที่ปรักหักพังใกล้ ๆ เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าตัวอย่างวิจัยจะปลอดภัย แม้จะเป็นไปด้วยความรวดเร็ว พวกเราจะสังเกตได้ว่าศัตรูที่บุกเข้ามา เป็นทหารชั้นยอดและอาวุธทางอากาศขนาดใหญ่ พวกมันไม่ใช่ซอมบี้! พวกมันเป็นใครกันแน่? - จากสมุดไดอารี่ของผู้บังคับบัญชากองกำลังสนับสนุนขนส่ง, วิคเตอร์ |-| Hellfire= ท่านสุภาพบุรุษ พวกคุณทำงานได้ดีจริงๆจนถึงขณะนี้ พวกมันกำลังมุ่งหน้ากลับไป แต่พวกมันจะกลับมาเร็ว ๆ นี้แน่นอนตราบใดที่ตัวอย่างวิจัยยังคงอยู่กับเรา แต่พวกเรามีข่าวดี! พวกเราได้ติดต่อกับกองทัพที่สาม ที่พื้นที่ปฏิบัติการ Desert Storm พวกเขาได้เอาชนะอาวุธทางอากาศอย่าง Comanche ของพวกมัน และได้กล่องดำของมันมา กล่องดำอาจจะต้องใช้เวลาระยะหนึ่งในการวิเคราะห์ แต่อย่างน้อยพวกเขาก็ได้รู้ว่าชื่อของศัตรู คือ Vanguard Company กองทัพที่สาม กำลังวางแผนเดินทางผ่านเมืองที่ถูกยึดครองโดย Vanguard Company จึงทำให้พวกเขากำลังจะเข้าร่วมกับพวกเราเร็ว ๆ นี้ ท่านสุภาพบุรุษ เรามาอธิษฐานด้วยกันขอให้พวกเขาปลอดภัยและสามารถเข้าร่วมกับพวกเรา พรุ่งนี้พวกเราจะต่อสู้กับศัตรูเหล่านี้ไปด้วยกันกับสหายของพวกเรา - บันทึกสรุปการบรรยายจากผู้บังคับบัญชา วิคเตอร์ |-| Mosque= แม่น้ำสีเข้มกำลังไหลไปตามสายน้ำราวกับว่ามันจะกลืนกินทุกอย่าง มีกองกำลังขนส่งนำมาโดยนายพลวิคเตอร์ หลบหนีมาอย่างปลอดภัยบ้างไหม? ฉันไม่เคยเสียใจที่จะทำภารกิจนี้ ดังนั้นฉันสามารถอยู่ที่นี่ได้ คอยซุ่มยิงศัตรูที่พยายามจะข้ามแม่น้ำ ฉันเชื่อว่าสหายของฉันผู้ที่ทำภารกิจนี้ จะต้องมีความคิดเหมือนกับฉัน ไม่มีใครจะสามารถข้ามแม่น้ำโดยมีพวกเราอยู่รอบ ๆ ได้ ! - จากสมุดไดอารี่ของทหารท่านหนึ่ง ผู้ที่ได้รับคำสั่งจากทหารบุญในอนาคต |-| Blaze= นอร์แมนครับ ตามเวลาแล้ว ขณะที่นายกำลังอ่านจดหมายนี้กับเพื่อนร่วมงานของนาย ฉันคงจะอยู่บนรถไฟ 'Blaze' ฉันขอโทษ อย่างไรก็ตาม ฉันไม่สนใจกฎจากกองกำลังทหารรับจ้างของพวกเรา คุณอาจจะต้องการยอมรับคำขอจาก Vanguard Contact อย่างไรก็ตาม ความคิดของฉันมันต่างกัน ฉันไม่สามารถบอกเหตุผลนายได้ตอนนี้ แต่ฉันจะไม่กลับมาโดยไม่มีผลลัพธ์ใด ๆ หรอกนะ นี่เพราะว่าฉันได้วางแผนที่จะติดต่อเจรจากับรัฐบาลเพื่อให้ได้รับทรัพยากรทางการเงินซึ่งมากกว่าของ Vanguard Contact เชื่อฉันสิ เหมือนที่นายทำเป็นประจำไงล่ะ... จากนั้น ฉันจะบอกนายเกี่ยวกับมัน เมื่อฉันกลับมาหลังจากที่ฉันทำเสร็จแล้ว... - จากหัวหน้าองค์กรทหารรับจ้างข้ามชาติ 'Red Lizard', จิม |-| Sidewinder= พวกเราอาจจะวินาศ เนื่องจากการถูกโจมตีกะทันหันจาก Drone ขณะการขนส่งทางเครื่องบิน ถ้าไม่ใช่สำหรับ Red Lizard 'จิม' ผู้ที่อนุญาตให้พวกเราขึ้นรถไฟ Blaze รายงานลับที่ได้รับบอกว่า 'นอร์แมน' ผู้ที่ 'จิม' ไว้วางใจมากที่สุด ได้ทรยศต่อกองกำลังทหารรับจ้าง 'จิม' ดูท่าทางกังวนมาก หลังจากที่เขาได้ยินว่าค่ายถูกโจมตี พวกเราได้ตัดสินใจออกมาจากที่นั่นให้เร็วที่สุดเพื่อให้การขนส่งตัวอย่างวิจัยของเราปลอดภัย พวกเราจึงจัดกองกำลังสนับสนุนที่เหลืออยู่ และส่งไปที่ค่ายพวกเขา - จากสมุดไดอารี่ของผู้บังคับบัญชากองกำลังสนับสนุนขนส่ง, วิคเตอร์ ''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' รายงานคดี ภาษาไทย เร็วๆนี้ Desert Storm= While the Investigation Team was fighting against zombies and bosses, the Transport Team was carrying the Sample of Prototype Phobos across the desert. On their way, they were attacked by unknown enemies who had both elite soldiers and air weapons. Victor decided they had better split up into two groups. The group who were carrying the Sample retreated to the back, and the other group had to fight against the enemies. Surprisingly, they also brought a Comanche to attack, but troops succeeded to destroy it by securing the abandoned building. |-| Hellfire= After severe combat in a sandstorm, Victor learned the origin of the unknown enemies. He heard through a Comanche Record Device that the enemies were from the Vanguard Company. However, Victor knew that engaging against a munitions corporation would be a suicidal act... So, his troops escaped the combat zone, re-equipped themselves, and started their journey to request back up. After destroying a Comanche, the 3rd Squad tried to break through to the occupied city to join the main troops. But rumor has it that there is a parent company behind them. They are involved in a lot of illegal activities, like funding terrorists. They have been upgraded with top technology. As a result, their vitality and firepower have been increased substantially. It seems as though Dr. Rex left the Vanguard Company right after he finished his job. |-| Mosque= Their fighting led them into a ruins. They tried their best to fight against the Vanguard Company, but they couldn't beat their firepower. HQ instantly sent a cargo helicopter upon Victor's back up request, but they needed enough time to carry the samples securely. Several soldiers volunteered to complete the mission. They risked themselves to protect the samples while fighting against the Vanguard Company. With their sacrifices, troops were able to deliver the samples securely to the chopper. 'Airstrikes' :บทความหลัก: Airstrike Airstrike สามารถเรียกได้ ถ้า airstrike ของผู้เล่นชาร์จเสร็จสมบูรณ์ (คูลดาวน์: 60 วินาที) airstrike สามารถใช้งานได้ โดยเล็งจุดที่จะโจมตี แล้วกดปุ่ม E airstrike คือจรวดติดตาม และสามารถอัพเกรด เพื่อเพิ่มจำนวนจรวดต่อครั้ง และพลังโจมตี 'การฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต' Human Scenario ได้อัพเดทระบบ "การฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต" การอัพเกรดพลังชีวิตแบบเก่าถูกลบออกไป และการฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิตถูกนำมาใช้แทน เพื่อความสมดุลของการเล่น พลังชีวิต และพลังเกราะ จะไม่สามารถเห็นได้ในหน้าจอของผู้เล่น ผู้เล่นสามารถซื้อเกราะได้ แต่จะหายไปหลังจากถูกยิงไม่กี่นัด ดังนั้นผู้เล่นต้องซื้อใหม่ภายหลัง นอกจากนี้ มีหน้าจอแสดงให้เห็นพลังชีวิตโดยประมาณที่เหลืออยู่ของผู้เล่น หน้าจอเลือดสีแดง จะปรากฏบนหน้าจอของผู้เล่น คราบเลือดจะมากขึ้น เมื่อมีพลังชีวิตที่น้อยลง ผู้เล่นจะต้องหาที่หลบอย่างรวดเร็ว และรอเพื่อฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต ไม่เช่นนั้น จะโดนยิงตายเสียก่อน และใช้เวลาเกิดใหม่ 60 วินาที (น้อยกว่า 60 วินาที ถ้าเพิ่งเข้ามาในเกมไม่นาน) Hp01.png|เหลือพลังชีวิตต่ำกว่า 75% Hp02.png|เหลือพลังชีวิตต่ำกว่า 50% Hp03.png|เหลือพลังชีวิตต่ำกว่า 25% แผนที่สำหรับโหมดนี้ เหล่า Vanguard ปกติ หายาก *Drone - ปรากฏตัวในแผนที่ Blaze เท่านั้น และช่วย Osprey ในการโจมตีผู้เล่น ติดตั้งแค่เพียงปืน single Gatling บอส Comanche= Comanche - บอสของ Desert Storm และ Hellfire มันติดตั้งด้วย Gatling guns ขนาด 20 มม. และ missile launchers 70 มม. |-| Osprey= Osprey - บอสของ Blaze มันขน Drone ออกมาโจมตีเราครั้งละประมาณ 1 โหล แต่บอสนี้ ไม่โจมตีผู้เล่น |-| Goliath= Goliath - บอสของ Sidewinder Goliath เป็นหุ่นยนต์ขนาดใหญ่มาพร้อมกับปืน Gatling, missile launchers และ ปืนไฟ โดยปืนไฟ ใช้ยิงผู้เล่นที่อยู่ใน และนอกอาคาร มิสไซล์ ใช้ยิงผู้เล่นที่อยู่บนหลังคา และปืน Gatling ใช้ยิงผู้เล่นที่อยู่นอกอาคาร |-| อาวุธใหม่ Walther WA2000= :บทความหลัก: Walther WA2000 Walther WA2000 เป็นไรเฟิลซุ่มยิงแบบ semi-automatic บรรจุกระสุน 12 นัด ด้วยกระสุน 7.62 NATO มันมีพลังโจมตีสูง และสามารถฆ่าได้ด้วยเพียงนัดเดียวในบางครั้ง แต่มันมีน้ำหนักมาก |-| Barrett M95= :บทความหลัก: ฺBarett M95 Barrett M95 เป็นไรเฟิลซุ่มยิงแบบ bolt-action anti-material ที่บรรจุกระสุน 5 นัด ด้วยกระสุน .50 BMG มันสร้างความเสียหายได้อย่างมากโดยเฉพาะศัตรูสวมเกราะ และยานพาหนะ |-| AI AS50= :บทความหลัก: AS50 Accuracy International AS50 เป็นไรเฟิลซุ่มยิงแบบ semi-automatic anti-material ที่บรรจุกระสุน 5 นัด ด้วยกระสุน .50 BMG มันสร้างความเสียหายได้มากกับศัตรูสวมเกราะ |-| M136 AT4= :บทความหลัก: M136 AT4 M136 AT4 เป็นปืนยิงจรวดขนาด 84มม. แบบพกพา ยิงแบบ single-shot แรงถีบกลับน้อย สมูธ และเป็นอาวุธ anti-tank |-| AT4-CS= :บทความหลัก: AT4-CS AT4-CS ('''A'nti-'T'''ank Model '''4 C'onfined S'pace) เป็นอาวุธ anti-vehicle ที่บรรจุด้วยกระสุนจรวดขนาด 84มม. สร้างความเสียหายอย่างมาก โดยเฉพาะบอส |-| ไอเท็มใหม่ Sentry gun :บทความหลัก: Sentry gun '''Sentry gun เป็นป้อมปืนอัตโนมัติ สามารถติดตั้งโดยผู้เล่น เพื่อยิงศัตรู มันมีพลังชีวิตที่อ่อนแอ แต่มีประสิทธิภาพอย่างมากในการต่อสู้กับศัตรู สามารถติดตั้งโดยการกดปุ่ม "7" ความสำเร็จ Medal แกลเลอรี File:Title-human-scenario.png|โลโก้ JP HScen Poster.png|โปสเตอร์เกาหลีใต้ 40779_147595031925484_100000249657433_370737_6355054_n.jpg|โปสเตอร์เกาหลีใต้ Haevy_1280x1024.jpg|โปสเตอร์ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง Light_1280x1024.jpg|โปสเตอร์ไต้หวัน/ฮ่องกง 100831 3 1024 768.jpg|โปสเตอร์จีน 120321164208_CSO_articleimage_600x300.jpg|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย Sgp hspp.jpg|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย bg_human.jpg|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย File:Iahgames_trooper_wallpaper.jpg|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย 549057 319587954770706 267580733304762 896930 2033740458 n.jpg|โปสเตอร์สิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย BG.jpg|โปสเตอร์อินโดนีเซีย Indo.jpg|โปสเตอร์อินโดนีเซีย File:Indonesia_hs_bg.jpg|โปสเตอร์อินโดนีเซีย File:Human_scenario_poster_thailand.jpg|โปสเตอร์ไทย Counter-strike-online-wallpaper-09 163191-1920x1080.jpg|วอลล์เปเปอร์ thumb|left|425 px เพลง Freeze time เพลง Survival เพลง Pursuit และ Boss เพิ่มเติม *ในโหมดนี้ ผู้เล่นไม่สามารถหยิบอาวุธที่ตกจาก Vanguard troop ได้ เหมือนกับอาวุธของผู้เล่นที่ตาย *แผนที่ใน Human Scenario ทุกแผนที่ ใช้พื้นที่แถบตะวันออกกลาง *แม้ว่าคุณจะไม่สามารถเห็น kevlar ใน HUD คุณยังคงสามารถซื้อมาสวมได้ จะช่วยป้องกันคุณจากการสั่นสะเทือนจากการถูกยิง *เมื่อก่อน ตอนโหมดนี้มาครั้งแรก ผู้เล่นมีการอัพเกรดความแรง และพลังชีวิต เหมือนกับ Zombie Scenario เมื่อก่อนจะมี Supply Box สุ่มตกในด่าน เมื่อเก็บครบ 5 กล่อง จึงจะสามารถเรียก Airstrike ได้ ซึ่งปัจจุบัน ได้เปลี่ยนหมดแล้ว แทนที่ด้วยระบบการฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิต และอัพเกรด Airstrike *ระบบฟื้นฟูพลังชีวิตคล้ายกับ Call of Duty *แผนที่ Mosque ไม่มีในประเทศสิงคโปร์/มาเลเซีย และ อินโดนีเซีย เนื่องจากปัญหาทางศาสนา *Sentry Gun พอร์ตโดยตรงมาจาก Half-Life โดยเปลี่ยนแปลงเล็กน้อย *เนื่องจากเป็นโหมดที่ไม่ค่อยนิยม โหมดนี้จึงไม่มีการอัพเดทต่อด้วยเนื้อเรื่องใหม่ใดๆ โดย Nexon เมื่อเทียบกับ Zombie Scenario หมวดหมู่:โหมด